


Zayn + Liam [Romeo and Juliet au]

by Jetaimeleplus



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspiration actually, Liam as Juliet, M/M, Not exactly alike, Romeo and Juliet AU, Zayn as Romeo, Ziam Payne, but similar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetaimeleplus/pseuds/Jetaimeleplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo and Juliet, their love story is one of the most told around the world, except, aren't love stories supposed to end with happily ever afters? </p><p>So what happens when Zayn Malik, son of one of the most well known and richest CEOs in London, falls in love with the son of his father's rival, Liam Payne? </p><p>Will their love story end like Romeo and Juliet's, with poison and blood, or will theirs be different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

When you're a part of a family that is well known in London, let alone the world, for the amount of money and power it holds, there is bound to be a family just like yours out there somewhere, you're not the only one.

Sometimes they even happen to be in the same exact street.

Let me introduce the Maliks and the Paynes.

Rivals since before their kids even existed. With trying to be better than the other, have more power than the other, have more money than the other, be more well known that the other, just basically be the best of the two families.

Yaser Malik, CEO of his company, which handled technology products for the public, married to Trisha Malik. Father of four, Doniya, Waliyha, Safaa, and Zayn.

Geoff Payne, CEO of his company, who also handled technology products for the public, married to Karen Payne. Father of three, Nicola, Ruth and Liam.

Everyone knew about this particular rivalry, it being talked about in articles, shows, online, in the radio, basically anywhere you'd see anything about famous people, you could read about the rivalry between the Maliks and Paynes.

Except, little did they know their sons would probably end up making the rivalry worse, unintentional of course.

Falling in love isn't easy, it never is. But for these two, it was probably worse than for others.

But will they be able to bring their families together at the end? Or will they be ripped apart from each other?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will not be exactly like the actual Romeo and Juliet, it's inspired by it, there will be a lot of similarities but it won't be the exact same.
> 
> And just so no one is confused, here's the list of who would be portraying each character.
> 
> Romeo - Zayn  
> Juliet - Liam   
> Montague - Yaser  
> Lady Montague - Trisha  
> Capulet - Geoff  
> Lady Capulet - Karen  
> Friar Lawrence - Mark Jarvis   
> Mercutio - Niall  
> Tybalt - Louis  
> Benvolio - Harry   
> The Nurse - Caroline Watson  
> Paris - Cheryl   
> Rosaline - Gigi  
> Balthasar - Ed Sheeran  
> Prince Escalus - Simon Cowell


	2. I

Zayn didn't want to meet up with his father, because all they've been doing lately is arguing. His father telling him every single time that Zayn should begin to focus on becoming more of a man, since he will one day take over the company.

He thinks Zayn is being immature by going off with his mates and goof around instead of focusing on his future and how important this company is for their family.

Zayn made his way down the hallway towards his father's office in the huge building, that is always packed with workers walking in and out at all hours of the day until the company closes at night.

His father's secretary only glances as him as he walks by before going back to answering phone calls and doing who knows what on the computer.

Zayn doesn't even bother to knock on the door, since his father was the one to tell him to have a meeting with him, there's absolutely no reason why someone else should be in his father's office, let alone him be busy.

As Zayn enters, his father looks away from his computer to look over at his only son. He motions for Zayn to take a seat before he returns to type away. Zayn sighs as he closes the door behind him and makes his way towards one of the chairs in front of his father's desk.

He takes a seat, immediately placing his feet up on the desk, and just as quickly as he did, his father gave him a look until Zayn removed them.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Zayn asks, after many minutes of silence, the tapping of the keys on his father's keyboard the only sound being heard.

His father stops typing and turns to fully face his son, "Well, it's about your responsibility as a Malik and-"

"Oh here we go." Zayn cut his father off, earning a stern look from him.

"Pardon?"

"We've already had this talk so many times, it's getting old." Zayn says, huffing out softly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The only reason we keep having these talks is because you don't seem to listen and actually do as I say!" His father says sternly, earning an eye roll from Zayn.

"I'm 22 years old, it isn't your place to tell me what I can and cannot do, anymore, don't you think?" Zayn says raising an eyebrow at his father as the older man just clenches his fists slightly.

"As long as I'm alive and well, you will listen to what I have to say, whether you like it or not. Now you better shape up and start acting like an adult instead of running off to who knows where at night and not returning until noon the next day. Just to do it all over again."

Zayn only rolled his eyes again, because really, he was young and wanted to enjoy his life to the fullest before his father truly did make him settle down and take over the company, which really, Zayn thought would only come crashing down if he took over. Bad judgment in his father's part, if he's honest.

"I know you're in love with this Gigi girl, but she's keeping you from what's truly important."

"Don't talk about her." Zayn says sternly as he glares at his father. "You know I'm not over her leaving me the way she did and you bringing it up isn't going to make things better."

"You won't find love at a young age, Zayn. So it's better you focus on what's important before you even focus on whether or not you are in love."

"Thanks, Yaser. I'll keep that in mind, but I probably won't care enough to think about it much." Zayn said as he stood up and made his way out of his father's office.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he walked towards the elevator. He had received a text message from Niall, saying they should meet up for some pints, if he was up for it.

And of course Zayn was up for it.

Just across the street from Zayn's family's company, was the Payne's company.

Liam was staring out the window, bored and completely uninterested in whatever his father and mother had to talk to him about. He was in the conference room awaiting their arrival, and all he wanted to do was just go home and be on his own, or have Caroline, his nurse, keep him company.

Just as Liam was about to give up on waiting and leave, the door opened. His father, mother and a woman he didn't know walked in, each taking a seat.

He raised an eyebrow at his parents curiously before looking over at the woman sitting right across from him.

"Liam, this is Cheryl." His father spoke up after they had all taken their seats.

"No offense, but what does she have to do with me?" Liam asked turning to look at his father, who gave him a stern look for a few seconds before changing his expression back to neutral.

"Cheryl, here, is an amazing woman, your mother and I have known her for quite sometime now."

Liam continued to look at his father, completely lost, because again, what did she have anything to do with Liam.

"And your mother and I have decided that you two shall marry." His father said.

Liam choked on his own spit, "Excuse me?"

"We think she'd make a great wife for you, and well you're a great young man I'm sure you'd make a great husband."

Liam looked at his father in disbelief before turning to look at Cheryl then at his mother. "This is a joke, right? You don't really expect me to marry her, right?" He asked.

"Of course we do, sweetie." His mother smiled at him, as if that would make the situation better.

"So it's settled, Liam, you're now engaged to Cheryl and we'd love for it to be celebrated."

"I can't marry her! She could be my mom!" Liam replied, point at the woman.

"I'm actually not that old, I'm only ten years older than you." For the first time, Cheryl spoke.

"Oh, okay, then that makes it completely okay." Liam laughed sarcastically, before shaking his head and turning to his father. "I refuse."

"Then kiss this company goodbye, and anything I had left for you in my will."

Liam stared at his father for a few moments before he shook his head once more. "You can't do this to me, you know this company would be nothing without the input I've given you to make it better."

"Marry her and the company will be handed down to you." His father smirked, knowing well enough that Liam has only dreamed of being CEO of their company and be able to run things his way.

"Not like I even have a choice."

"That's my boy." His father smiled and he clapped his hands together, "It's settled, we're having a wedding."


	3. II

"Why did she leave me?" Zayn cried out as he held the bottle of Fireball to his lips, he choked out a small sob before taking a sip. Feeling a slight burning sensation as it went down his throat, but not stopping him from taking another sip.

"Because she's a bitch" Niall held out his bottle of Vodka up, "Cheers, mate" he said before drinking a big gulp of it and then turning to look at Harry.

Harry shook his head at the two, as they got completely wasted and stupid. Usually Harry was all for drinking and having fun, but when Zayn and Niall both decided to just completely drink to the point it's not fun for any of them anymore, it's just annoying.

"Will you two stop drinking?" Harry asked as he watched the two, practically have almost finished a bottle each.

"Lighten up, you're only young once!" Niall laughed as he looked at Zayn, who laughed along with him.

"Yeah, but if you continue drinking the way you two are, you'll only live young." Harry rolled his eyes, looking away to avoid the amused looks coming from the two drunks.

"Harry, mate, come 'ere" Zayn slurred, earning an annoyed look from the taller lad. Harry moved over to sit next to Zayn, who immediately wrapped his arm around his shoulder, the bottle of Fireball really close to Harry's face.

He frowned and turned to look at Zayn, the older lad just laughing and holding him close, "Have fun, for once in your life have fun"

Harry had to turn away from him because the extremely smell of liquor coming out of Zayn's mouth was making him sick.

"Will you guys please just stop drinking?" He pled, Niall raising his hands up in defeat as Harry looked at them with a worried expression.

"Okay, mate, we'll stop" Niall said nodding his head slowly.

"Thank you."

Niall and Zayn both tipped the bottles up and downed whatever was left in their bottles. Harry glaring at them before shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

They put the bottles down once they were empty and turned to look at Harry with amused looks.

"See, there, we can't drink anymore, happy?" Niall laughed as he turned to look at Zayn who was still looking at Harry with a stupid grin on his face.

"You guys are unbelievable" Harry mumbled as he looked down at the ground, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

The three looked up when they heard the engine of a car, or a few, coming in their direction. They all slowly stood up and waited for whoever it was to stop and step out of the car.

Niall moved to stand on Zayn's other side, all three of them placing their hands to their sides, where they all kept their handguns strapped and secured, after recognizing whose car it was.

They waited for a few seconds, all three prepared for whatever came. Niall and Zayn, had basically completely sobered up with the situation they were in.

The car doors opened, Louis, and three of his stupid followers, he calls family, stepped out.

Louis looked at the three, smirking as he noticed where their hands where placed. He undid the button of his jacket to reveal he also had a handgun in a strap on his side.

He raised an eyebrow at the three before him and the other three slowly made their way towards them.

Zayn, Niall and Harry kept their hands on their handguns, neither of them moving as their enemy, as they called him, walked towards them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the three stooges" He chuckled coldly, earning three glares from the three men opposite of him and a couple of chuckles from the men standing behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bearded woman." Niall replied, Zayn and Harry smirking as they watched Louis expression change to an angry one.

"What do you want, Lewis?" Harry asked in a harsh tone, making the lad tilt his head to one side as he watched the taller one in front of him.

"Heard your precious Gigi left you, is that true Malik? and my name is Louis, Harold." Louis chuckled as he stared at Zayn, who became and angry. That question was all it took for Zayn to pull out his handgun from its holster, making all the other men do the same.

No one pointed their gun at anyone but they still held it tight and close to them.

"So? Did she?" Louis asked, seeing Zayn's jaw clench. "Cause if you did, then maybe I could get with her, think she'd go for it?"

"Fuck off." Zayn said harshly, Louis laughing at him.

"So it's true, Malik here is single and heartbroken. How does it feel to not be wanted by anyone? Not even your family?" He asked, Harry and Niall immediately pointing their guns at Louis. Whose men held theirs towards the three in response.

"Just leave, Louis. Go back home to your family and be their precious pet like you've always been." Zayn said sternly as he glared at Louis, who only smirked before putting his handgun away, followed by his men.

"I'm going, not because you told me to, but because I have to help my aunt prepare a huge party, and that is much more important than being here with you three." He said before making his way back to his car, Niall and Harry keeping their handguns pointed at the car as they watched the four men get into it and drive off.

Once they were completely out of sight is when they put them away.

"Fucking idiot." Niall mumbled under his breath as they took their seats once again on the concrete steps they had been sitting on.

"You don't think he'd actually go for Gigi, do you?" Zayn asked softy after many minutes of silence between the three.

Niall and Harry looked at him then at each other before turning back to him. "No, he's all talk but no action. Besides, pretty sure he's gay." Harry replied before turning away to watch the cars drive by in the distance.

"And you know this how?" Niall looked at him curiously, Zayn just looking between the two.

"Because I saw him leave a bar one time in the arms of a man, and unless people of the same sex who are only 'friends', touch each other the way they did as they left, I'm pretty sure he's gay."

"Don't they do that when they're pissed drunk and unaware of what they're doing though?" Niall asked the two, Zayn rolling his eyes because it was one time, okay.

He made out with a complete stranger one time, and he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. He had no idea he was making out with a man.

Alcohol does things to you, and that one thing for Zayn was make him make out with a man.

"When are you going to stop bringing that up?" Zayn said as he glared at Niall.

"Never actually, because that drunken night made you realize that you were Bi"

"Then why the hell did you bring it up? If you were trying to back up the fact that people who aren't gay totally make out with people of the same sex and have sex with them?" Harry looked at him confused because really, what Niall said made no sense to back up his argument.

"Oh I know, I just wanted to remind Zayn of it, it's all."

"I'm so done with you." Zayn said as he stood up and made his way towards his car.

"Zayn! You can't drive, you're drunk! And our ride here so wait up!" Niall said as him and Harry quickly got up and followed Zayn to his car.


	4. III

"What's wrong, dear?" Caroline asked Liam, who was sat by the window of his bedroom, looking out. He sighed before turning to look at the nurse, who at this point was more of a mother to him than his own mother.

"What do you think about the whole engagement?" He asked turning to face the woman.

"Well, love, I can't really tell you what I think about it, because it was your parents decision and you know no one can go against their decisions."

Liam sighed and looked at her with sad eyes, "I know but I'm 22, I think I'm able to make decisions for myself and if I don't want to get married I shouldn't be forced to."

"I know, but you know how your parents are." Caroline said as she walked towards the lad, sitting down next to him and gently rubbing his back to comfort him.

"I don't want to marry her. For one, I don't know her. Secondly, she's much older than me, like what on earth were my parents thinking? Like I don't understand why they'd want me to get married. It's not like she'd be the one taking over the company, it would be me and I can do that without being married." He shook his head before looking down at the floor.

"Liam!" Him and Caroline both looked up in time for the door of his bedroom to open and his mother walk in, followed by Louis.

"There you are. Liam, I need you to accompany Louis to make sure that your father's secretary invites everyone who is very powerful and rich to the party." His mother said, earning a confused look from Liam.

"Why can't he do it on his own?" Liam asked looking over at Louis who rolled his eyes.

"Because knowing your cousin, he's going to flirt with any girl in sight and not get anything done."

Liam had to roll his eyes this time, he turned to Caroline who gave him a warm reassuring smile, before he stood up and made his way out of the bedroom. Louis followed him after saying bye to his aunt and Caroline.

"You're gay. And hate the secretary so I doubt you'd waste time." Liam said as he and Louis made their way down the stairs and outside to Louis' car.

"Will you shut up? No one knows but you, besides, I didn't want to be with your father's secretary on my own because I would probably murder the hag." Louis explained as they got into the car.

"Why do you even hate her? She's a great woman." Liam asked as they made their way to his family's company.

"She's way too cheerful, it's annoying."

"You're way too rude, that's annoying." Louis glanced as his cousin before focusing back on the road.

"I'll be waiting in the car, I really don't wanna see the woman. So make sure you hurry up before I end up leaving you here." Louis said as he parked the car right in front of the building.

"You leave without me, my mother won't be so happy about it." Liam replied as he got out of the car.

"Your mother loves me more than she loves you!" Louis yelled out the window as Liam began walking towards the building.

"I meant Caroline! But nice to know!" Liam yelled back before entering the building, immediately being greeted by everyone who worked there.

He smiled at them before he made his way to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for it to arrive at his floor.

Once Liam arrived at the floor his father's office was, he spotted his father's secretary, Maura. Who smiled when she saw him walk over.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you? Why are you here again?" She asked as she stopped doing whatever it was to give Liam her full attention.

"Hello, Maura. My mother sent me to ask you if you could please make sure that every powerful and rich person my parents know are invited to the party they will be holding at our home?"

"I'm actually already doing that. But I'm glad she sent you and not your cousin, Louis." Liam had to laugh at that, shaking his head amused.

"Don't like him?" He asked, tilting his head to one side as he looked at Maura.

"He's too rude, he's annoying." She said honestly, making Liam laugh once again.

"He can be, and I apologize for that."

Maura waved him off, "It's okay, I'm used to it by now." She smiled at Liam who returned it.

"Maura, make sure you get an invitation as well, I'm sure my parents would enjoy your presence at the party."

"Oh no dear, it's a family event I possibly could not impose." She shook her head before returning to prepare the invitations to be sent out.

"Maura, name one person in those invitations that is a part of my family." Liam pointed at the invitations, making Maura look at him and not respond.

"Exactly, but to me you are family, so take an invitation for yourself." He smiled, he kissed the woman's cheek gently before making his way back to the elevator.

"Thank you, Liam. Have a great day, love." Maura said to him as she waved him goodbye. Liam waved back at her before entering the elevator.

When Liam was opening the door to Louis' car the older one immediately asked, "What took you so long?"

Liam looked at him as he buckled up, "Was talking to Maura."

Louis made an annoyed huff before he drove off back to the Payne residence.

Three days later, as party was getting prepared at the Payne family's home, Zayn, and his cousin Hary found themselves at a restaurant, not really eating but more like enjoying drinking.

"See isn't this so much better than just getting pissed drunk?" Harry asked as he took a sip of his drink looking at Zayn who was sitting across from him.

"Guess so" He shrugged before looking around the restaurant, to see if there was anyone around that he knew.

"You know, Zayn. You need to move on from the girl. It's been two months." Harry looked at him with a worried expression before Zayn turned to look back at him.

"Yeah, but I was in love. Truly in love." Zayn replied before looking away.

Harry sighed before shaking his head and looking around like Zayn. "I get that, but she's gone and not coming back so the best thing to do is forget her and try to be happy."

"How can I be happy when the person I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with, dumped me and left me?" Zayn asked, sounding upset.

Harry looked at him for a few moments before replying, "Keyword, thought. Zayn she obviously isn't the one you're going to spend the rest of your life with, she left and that should be a huge wake up call for you that she didn't want the same things you did." Zayn looked at Harry, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You're supposed to be with someone who wants to be with you just as much as you want to be with them, and that wasn't Gigi."

Before Zayn could replied, Niall sat next to them, with a huge grin on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" Harry asked as he looked at the blond.

"Guess who got an invitation for a party tonight?"

"Shakira?" Zayn replied not even looking at the two, making Niall roll his eyes.

"No, me. My mother doesn't want to go and well I took the invitation, so boys, we're going to a party tonight."

"Where at?" Harry asked, finally making Zayn look at the two.

Niall smirked before replying, "At the Payne's house."

Harry and Zayn shook their heads as they looked at Niall. "Oh come on, we can go, have fun plus make Lewis' life miserable."

Zayn and Harry looked at each other before they smirked and turned to Niall.

"Boys, we're going to a party" Zayn said making the two cheer then they all stood up and made their way out of the restaurant.


	5. IV

"Liam!" He heard his mother yelling his name, he sighed and stood up from his bed and made his way out of his room.

"Liam!" He rolled his eyes as he made his way to his parent's bedroom, he didn't bother knocking because she was calling him for a reason.

"Liam! Liam!" His mother yelled out annoyingly, he frowned as walked towards her.

"I'm right here, stop yelling." He shook his head and took a seat as she watched five ladies getting his mother ready for the party in a few hours.

Two were doing her hair, another one was fixing her make up, and the other two were trying to get her into her dress.

"Ah, Liam there you are dear. I need you to make sure the security has arrived and they only let people with an invitation enter. Anyone without one is strictly prohibited from entering our home."

Liam rest his chin on the palm of his head after placing his elbow on the arm of the chair, looking at his mother uninterested.

"Was that it?" He asked clearly bored just being there, and it hadn't even been five minutes since he sat down.

"Why, yes, that was all. You can go now, and remember to please wear the costume I bought you." Liam looked at his mother annoyed before standing up and making his way towards the door.

"Whose idea was it to make an engagement party a costume party. Seriously, what are we? Five?" He shook his head and walked out of the room and down the hall before he bumped into Louis.

"Did you like your costume? I'm so glad your mom listened to my idea about it being a costume party." Louis grinned at Liam, and of course it had been Louis' idea.

"Yeah, totally." Liam mumbled before walking off to his bedroom. Louis quickly following behind.

"Don't you have something to do?" Louis asked as they both entered the bedroom.

"If my mom wants the security to do their job, she should tell them herself." Liam shrugged as he went to lay down back on his bed.

Louis looking at him from the doorway crossing his arms over his chest, and tilting his head slightly to once side.

"Well, okay. Anyway, tonight will be fun and you don't have to worry about anything. Just let lose, enjoy it and everything will be great."

"Says the one who isn't being forced to marry a woman ten years older than him. She looks much older so I think she may be lying about her age." Liam said as he stared up at the ceiling.

Louis rolled his eyes, "You know that getting married to someone your parents know and trust if better than going off and getting with someone your family would probably never accept." he shrugged before walking towards Liam's bed to sit at the end of it.

"I would never do that, you know that what my family thinks is very important to me, I just wish they wouldn't tell me who to marry." Liam turned to look at his cousin who looked back at him biting his lip.

"Guess so." Louis nodded before standing up, "Just know they want the best for you, yeah?" Louis said as he made his way out of the bedroom, leaving Liam alone to think about the situation he was in.

Liam stood up to leave to take a shower and prepare for the party that would soon take place downstairs.

While Liam prepared himself, Louis and his aunt were running around downstairs, yelling orders at all the people who were hired to help organize and set up the party.

There was balloons placed everywhere in dozens, there were tables filled from edge to edge in food all around the lower level of the house, drinks as well. There was a DJ system in one corner of the room, speakers placed all around for better sound.

Soon enough, everything was ready, everyone was dressed and the people began arriving.

Louis, his aunt and uncle began greeting people as they walked in, and since Liam was still upstairs making time, or rather, wasting time, he didn't get to greet them.

"Louis, be a dear and go get your cousin. Will you?" Karen turned to Louis, who nodded and made his way up the stairs and down the hall where Liam's room was.

He knocked on the door once he arrived, waiting for a response.

"Come in" He heard from the other side of the door, he walked in and looked over as Liam as laying on his bed typing away on his phone.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you downstairs?" Louis asked shaking his head.

Liam looked away from his phone to look at his cousin, who was dressed up the devil himself, so really nothing had changed.

"The fact that you picked my costume and now it makes sense as to why. You're the devil and I'm the angel, very original, Louis." Liam rolled his eyes before turning back to his phone.

"What? I thought it was very much appropriate, since I'm clearly a devil and you're clearly an angel, I see nothing wrong with that."

Liam didn't respond, clearly annoyed with the fact Louis decided to get matching costumes for the two.

"Liam, your mother wants you downstairs and if you don't get off your ass and actually downstairs, she's going to come and drag your ass herself." Louis said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Liam sighed and stood up, making his way towards his cousin, who grinned and led him out of the room and downstairs to the party.

"This is ridiculous" Liam mumbled as they walked down the stairs, looking around at the extremely packed house. Of people he barely knew, if he might add.

"Now, have fun!" Louis yelled due to the music being too loud, pushing him off into the crowd, before he disappeared.

Just outside the Payne residence, Niall, Harry,  and Zayn were in Niall's car waiting in line to be allowed inside. Once the security guy called them over, Niall drove up and handed him the invitation.

The security guard checked it, then the name of the invitation to match it with the list of names Karen had given them. They checked off "Horan" before handing the invitation back and allowing them to drive in.

With a house as big as the Payne's it was really hard not to find parking, and it was already pretty packed.

As soon as they parked the car and got out, Zayn got a good look at the costume Niall was wearing.

"What on earth, Niall." Harry chuckled as he watched Zayn's expression to Niall wearing a tight mini skirt and what he guesses was meant to be a bustier, and of course black platform heels.

"What? It's a costume party might as well commit." He shrugged before he walked ahead of them.

Harry laughed once again, as he and Zayn had gone a little well less extravagant than Niall wearing a knight and prince costume.

"Guess you're my knight, I'm the prince and Niall is my princess" Harry laughed, earning a 'fuck you' from Niall who was walking in front of them.

Zayn shook his head as he followed the two idiots inside, hoping that no one would recognize them.

To say the party was full was an understatement, it was packed like sardines in a can. It's crazy to think it was an engagement party or whatever. Then again, his family also would go a little out of hand when it came to parties.

They looked around as they entered, taking it all in, Niall and Harry quickly going off to get, which he guesses, food and drinks.

They had drinks before leaving to the party so Zayn wasn't really in the mood to drink any more, so he walked around until he found the bathroom, which really seemed like a restroom you'd find at the mall, huge and with many stalls.

He walked in to wash his face and hands before heading back out.

Except something caught his attention as he made his way out of the bathroom.

There was a window on the wall, one where you could see to the other side of the wall instead of outside. On the other side, there was a guy, dressed in what seemed to be an angel costume.

He looked tired and annoyed but still very beautiful, Zayn couldn't keep his eyes off him. Then the guy turned to his right and ended up locking eyes with Zayn.

Zayn couldn't help himself and he ended up smiling at him, and giving him a small wave. The guy blushed, waved back and then walked off. Zayn quickly made his way around and followed him.

He needed to know his name.

The guy turned around and laughed softly at the fact that Zayn was following him. Zayn smiled and continued to follow him all around the party until they ended up at a dead end in a hallway.

The guy, turned around to look at Zayn, the blush in his cheeks intensifying slightly making Zayn smile once again.

"Hi" Zayn said as he stepped closer to him, the guy shyly looked at Zayn before replying.

"Hello." Zayn stated at him and he felt his heart skip a beat with how smooth and beautiful this guy's voice was and all he had said was hello.

"I'm Zayn" He said as he reached out his hand, the guy in front of him looking down at his hand before he placed his hand in Zayn, beginning to shake it.

"Liam" When he replied, Zayn moved closer and brought Liam's hand to his lips to be able to kiss the back of it.

Liam blushed a deep pink at that, laughed nervously before looking away.

"It's nice to meet you, you're very beautiful by the way." Zayn said as he put his and Liam's hands down but not letting go.

Liam looked at him arching an eyebrow at Zayn, "I'm beautiful?"

Zayn nodded and stepped closer to Liam, possibly too close, but he honestly didn't seem to mind.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before they heard Liam's name being called. Liam pulled his hand away and walked past Zayn towards the sound of his name.

"Wait!" Zayn quickly followed behind him, as Liam continued to walk not stopping when Zayn called.

"I'm sorry, I think my mother is calling me" Liam said as he walked through the crowd with Zayn hot on his heel.

"But I want to get to know you, will you let me get to know you?" Zayn said, making Liam stop walking and turn to look at him.

"You want to get to know me?" He asked, Zayn nodding his head just before they heard Liam's name being called again.

Liam began walking once again, and of course Zayn right behind him.

"Why do you want to get to know me?" Liam asked.

"Because you're very beautiful and I would love to get to know someone as beautiful as you." Zayn replied making Liam stop once again, looking at Zayn curiously.

Zayn took Liam's hand in his and pulled him towards him, they looked at each other before they heard Liam's mother yell out his name.

"Liam Payne!" Zayn's eyes widened as he looked at Liam.

"You're a Payne?" He asked, Liam nodded and looked at Zayn while the other furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm a Malik." It was Liam's turn to widen his eyes, before running off once again. Zayn quick to follow, they ended up bumping into Karen, Cher and Caroline, Liam quickly grabbing Zayn's hand and dragging him to the other side of the room.

Just as they reached the other side of the room, the elevator doors opened and Liam stepped in, pulling Zayn in with him, just as his mother, Cher and Caroline were nearing.

Because of course, what billionaire family wouldn't have an elevator in their home.

"You're a Malik and I'm a Payne. You do realize that's forbidden, right?" Liam said as they looked at each other.

"I don't care." Zayn shook his head stepping closer to Liam. "I like you."

"You just met me" Liam said as the elevator doors opened, to reveal Karen, Cher and Caroline walking towards the elevator and yelling his name.

Liam was quick to press the button for the first floor and the doors closed again.

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" Zayn replied, Liam turned from the elevator doors to look at him.

Before either could stop themselves, they leaned forward to press their lips against each other's. Zayn's hands going to Liam's waist, and Liam's arms wrapping around Zayn's neck. Their lips moved in perfect sync and Zayn can't really quite explain it but it felt right.

They pulled away from the kiss to look at each other before the doors opened once again.

"I'm so sorry." Liam said before running out of the elevator, Zayn following behind. Liam bumped into the three women that had been yelling for him. His mother taking his hand and leading him up the stairs, while Cher and Caroline followed.

Zayn watched as Liam walked off with the women, while Liam looked down over at Zayn before completely disappearing out of sight.


	6. V

After Liam was dragged away, Zayn ran towards the exit, bumping into Niall and Harry.

"Cousin, where are you headed to?" Harry chuckled when they took notice of Zayn's expression, of eagerness.

"I have just met the love of my life." Zayn exclaimed, making the two lads in front of him frown at him.

"Gigi is here then?" Niall asked as he looked around, earning a laugh from Harry and a glare Zayn, before laughing himself.

They continued laughing as Zayn walked away to exit the mansion. Soon, Harry and Niall followed him, continuing to laugh as they made their way to their car.

They all got in, Niall in the driver seat, of course, Zayn looked back at the mansion as they drove off. Not having been there long enough.

"I say we go off to continue this party at the beach, what you say lads?" Niall asked as they were driving out of the property. Zayn ignored them before he opened his door and quickly stepped out, making Niall stopped the car.

"Zayn! Where are you going?" Harry yelled after the lad, before turning to look at Niall, once Zayn was out of sight.

"He'll be okay, you know how he gets." Niall replied, earning a slow nod from Harry.

Zayn made his towards the back part of the mansion, looking around to make sure there weren't any security guards before he slowly began climbing the wall of the Payne residence. Once he was over it, he quietly made his way around the pool towards the window where he could see Liam's silhouette from behind the drapes.

He could faintly hear Liam talking to some woman, "What on earth were you thinking?" The woman asked.

Liam stayed silent, Zayn kept hidden as he awaited Liam's reply, but there was none.

"What are we going to do with you boy?" The woman asked, before a few seconds later Zayn heard the door of his room close, which made him believe the woman had left.

Zayn looked around once again before he came out of hiding and stood right below Liam's window.

Liam appeared out into his balcony a bit afterwards, no being able to see Zayn at all. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"But soft! what light through yonder window breaks?" Zayn started out dramatically, before he could continue, Liam looked down at him.

"You're kidding me right?" Liam said, making Zayn feel embarrassed, he cleared his throat before shrugging his shoulders.

"Seemed right." Zayn said, making Liam roll his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked as he looked down at Zayn amused.

"I wanted to see you, to tell you that you're the one for me." Zayn explained, making Liam blush before looking back into his room, then back at Zayn.

"What makes you believe that?" Liam asked, Zayn walked towards the wall, and began climbing the lattice wall. Liam watched as Zayn made his way towards the balcony, helping him out once he was right next to it so he could climb over it.

Zayn looked at Liam once they were both in the balcony, Liam couldn't help but smile and blush with Zayn there.

"I mean it Liam, I believe it's true because no one has made me feel the way you did in just be few minutes we were together. I thought someone before you was the love of my life, but they didn't make me feel the way you did, and do."

Liam looked at Zayn as he explained why he thought Liam was the one, he bit his lip and looked away.

"I'm getting married, Zayn." Liam whispered before looking back at Zayn.

"You can't get married if you're already married." Zayn replied, making Liam widen his eyes.

"I'm not married though" Liam said confused.

Zayn shook his head and took Liam's hand in his, "then marry me."

Liam stared at Zayn for what seemed forever before pulling his hand away.

"Zayn that's the craziest thing I've heard, I'm not going to marry you. Not because I don't want to but because we just met, and not only that but also because our families are rivals. Do you know what would happen to us if they find out we ran off and got married?"

Zayn sighed and leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest, looking down at his shoes.

"This isn't Romeo and Juliet, Zayn. We can't get married and expect everything to be okay. Besides, you know how that story ends."

Zayn looked up at Liam, nodding slowly before sighing again.

"Yeah, I know. But please don't marry your mother." Zayn said, making Liam look at him confused once again.

"I'm not marrying my mother, that's so wrong."

"She's not your mom? The lady you're going to marry looks old enough to be your mom." Zayn said before he became confused as well.

Liam chuckled softly before shaking his head, "She's not my mother, she's a friend of my parents."

"It's basically the same thing." Zayn shrugged, earning an amused look from Liam.

"I can't promise you something I may not be able to keep." Liam replied softly.

"Liam?" They both heard the door of Liam's bedroom open.

"That's Caroline." Liam whispered pushing Zayn so he's out of sight, just in time for Caroline to open the drapes and look at Liam.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, Zayn keeping himself pressed against the wall to avoid being seen.

"I was just getting some air." He nodded, quickly glancing over at Zayn before looking back at Caroline.

Caroline looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay, well I need you to come to bed soon."

Liam nodded before the woman walked off and out of his room.

"You must go." Liam said to Zayn who pushed away from the wall.

"I'll go but not because I want to, and not because you're telling me to, but because if your mother or father or anyone else in this house sees me, I'm dead. And I wouldn't want to die before spending a life with you." Zayn said leaning forward to gently peck Liam's lips.

"You are so god damn cheesy." Liam blushed deeply as he watched Zayn climb over and onto the lattice wall, then climb down onto the ground.

"Liam!" Caroline entered his room once again, stalking into the balcony. "What on earth are you doing?"

Liam shook his head as he watched Zayn climb over the wall from the side of the house no one could see him. "Nothing, I'm going to bed."   
Liam walked into his room, leaving Caroline alone to look around.

She walked back inside and wished Liam a good night, but before she left Liam called her name.

"I like someone." He said, catching her attention.

"Boy, I'm not stupid. We chased you around the party whilst you ran around with a boy. For someone who has never done that, of course it was going to stand out to me your first time doing it." Caroline said earning a small smile from Liam.

"Who is he?" She asked, waiting for Liam's response.

He sighed before answering, "Zayn Malik."

"You mean, the Zayn Malik? The son of your father's rival?" She asked surprised, Liam nodding his head as he looked at her.

"Well, I don't know what to say other than please be careful."

Liam nodded once again, before Caroline walked out of the room for the night.

He laid in his bed in the dark, while looking over at the window, watching the drapes sway in the light breeze.

"We'll be careful. That I can promise." He whispered to himself before falling asleep.


	7. VI

The very next morning, Zayn went off to visit Friar Mark, wanting to speak to him about his new found love. As he entered, Friar Laurence was talking to Ed, Zayn cleared his throat to get the men's attention.

"Zayn!" Friar Mark smiled when he turned to see the lad on his doorway. Zayn walked over happily greeting them both.

"What brings you here today?" He asked, Ed excusing himself to leave Zayn and Friar Mark alone.

"I'm in love, Friar." Zayn said as he smiled and made his way towards one of the chairs in the room, sighing contently.

The Friar looked at him, raising an eyebrow curiously at the lad, "Didn't Miss Gigi leave you?"

Zayn expression went from happy to annoyed rather quickly, "I have completely forgotten of her and anything having to do with her."

"Then who are you in love with?" The Friar asked as he took a seat across from Zayn.

Zayn's expression went back to happy, "Liam. He's wonderful and nothing like Gaga"

"Gigi"

"Same thing." Zayn waved him off before continuing to speak, "I felt, feel, different with him. He's not like everyone else I've met. There's this type of innocence in him, his appearance makes him seem innocent, but I know that he is anything but innocent."

The Friar nodded, listening to Zayn carefully. "He's absolutely attractive and caring and I've only known him a few hours, but Friar, he's the one for me. I know it."

"You said the same about Gigi, remember?"

"Gigi who?"

The Friar rolled his eyes before asking, "Zayn, does this Liam happen to be Liam Payne, son of Geoff Payne?"

Zayn had been looking out of the window before slowly turning to look at Friar Mark, he nodded before biting down on his bottom lip.

"Zayn, you know that this love is forbidden. Does he even feel the same about you?"

"He does."

"You can't be in love with someone in the Payne family, it's not right."

"I don't care, if loving him is wrong then I never want to be right." Zayn began standing up front the chair, "One cannot help what they feel, and what I feel for that lad is love. No one is going to stop me from being with him."

Friar Mark looked at him, sighing softly before standing up as well. "How do you suggest you do that? From what I'm aware, he's engaged, will be marrying soon. Another thing, neither of your families would allow it, they would rather die than allow you and him to be together."

As horrible as it sounded, Zayn said "Well then what are they waiting for? Why don't they die?"

The Friar gave him a stern look, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't, but Zayn, do not let your love for him blind you from the bigger picture. You two can't be together no matter how much you want to. Unless you two can convince your families to accept it and support you, you will never be together."

Zayn looked at Friar Mark, nodding slowly, "I know, I just wished there was a way to convince them that we want to be together and that nothing is going to stop us."

"Do they know about it?"

"If our families knew about it, I am sure there would be some type of civil war happening at this very moment, and there's not."

"I don't know how to help you, I wish I knew a way. But unless you can come up with something, I'll be here. Your secret is save with me."

"Thank you, Friar Mark. I must go now, I will see you later."

Friar Mark, waved him off, Zayn smiling at him before he left.

"Lord, help these kids." Friar Mark said looking up a the ceiling before he left to commence the daily service he held.

Zayn left to go to the beach, where he knew his cousin, and friends would be.

Just as he was taking a seat, greeting everyone at the table, Harry frowned looking behind Zayn. By then, his cousin and friends already knew that Liam and Zayn wanted to be together but kept quiet.

A few feet away, behind Zayn, was Caroline standing there with what seemed like a body guard. Zayn stood up and made his way towards her.

She looked at the lad, up and down before looking at him as Zayn bit down on his bottom lip nervously.

"Ma'am." Zayn said nodding his head once slightly.

"I am not here for chit chat, I'm here to settle things, for my precious Liam."

Before Caroline could continue, Zayn spoke, "I assure you that I want nothing but the best for Liam. I love him, and would stop at nothing to make him the happiest man alive. I would risk everything to be by his side for the rest of our days."

Caroline looked at him, not saying anything, Niall, Harry and the rest looked on, not really being able to listen to what was being said.

"I know. I could tell last night when you snuck into the garden and up to his balcony." Caroline smirked, Zayn's eyes widening slightly.

"You're not great at hiding, let alone making a quiet exit." Zayn blushed as he looked down at his feet before looking back at her.

"I don't want to lose him, even before I have him."

"You have him. He hasn't stopped talking about you to me, and that is why I'm here. He doesn't know it, but I had to come and talk to you by myself."

Zayn nodded, "I wish you two the best. And if you really are going to go ahead with this, please be careful. Your family and his aren't the most understating."

Zayn smiled, just as Caroline did too. "Thank you."

Caroline waved him off before she walked away with her body guard right behind her. Zayn watched her leave before walking back to the table, he sat down and the lads waited for him to speak about what had happened.

"I may have gotten her blessing." Zayn whispered, earning a smile for Harry and Niall.

Caroline went straight to Liam's room once she arrived home, Liam was standing out in the balcony. He turned to look at her as she was sitting down on the bed.

"Where did you go?" He asked as he walked over and sat down right beside her.

"I went to speak to Zayn."

Liam's eyes widened and he waited for Caroline to continue. "He's a wonderful young man, and I truly hope that you two will be very happy together. That nothing will come between you."

Liam smiled widely before hugging Caroline tightly, she laughed and hugged him back.

"Just be very careful, Liam."

"Don't worry, we wont get caught or anything."

"I know you will be careful but remember that you're engaged and your parents expect you to marry very soon. So you have to figure out how you're going to find a solution to all of this."

Liam thought for a moment, remembering what Zayn had told him the night before.

"You can't get married if you're already married."

Liam smiled widely before turning to look at Caroline, "I've got the solution, but I need you to go back to see Zayn soon."

Caroline looked at him curiously before nodding her head, making Liam laugh softly.

Because maybe they could be together after all, without much of a problem.


	8. VII

Zayn hadn't arrived home since he left the day before to hang out with Harry then Niall telling them they were going to a party.

So as he walked into his home, he was greeted by one of the many maids his mother had around the house, which really, Zayn thought was a stupid idea, since their house is never dirty, but of course he wasn't going to say anything. Those women get paid to do nothing and they obviously need the money, so who is Zayn to take that away from them.

"Your parents are in the office." She said before disappearing to the other room. Zayn made his way up the stairs, then down the hall towards his father's office.

Upon entering he noticed that not only his parents were there, but his sisters as well. They all turned to look at him, at the prince get up he was still wearing.

He took a seat in between Doniya and Waliyha before his father cleared his throat.

"Nice enough for you to join us, son." He said looking at Zayn, who only shrugged his shoulders the slightest bit.

"And I don't even wanna know why you're wearing that hideous costume. But nonetheless, we're here to discuss business." Zayn rolled his eyes because of course the only time they're actually together as a family is to talk about business. It's never for anything else.

"You might have already heard that the Payne kid is engaged, and soon to marry." Zayn bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling at the mention of Liam's name, but stopped and frowned when the wedding was mentioned right after.

"That means, that him being the only son in that family will soon take over his father's company, he's smart, young and just as powerful. We cannot let him run that company." His fathered continued, making Zayn confused as to why, since his own father's company was doing just as well, he didn't think Liam taking over his father's company would be bad for the Maliks.

"And since I've always said that I would want our son to take over our company, I think now is the time."

Zayn's eyes widened and turned to look at his family, who all had very serious expressions, well his older sister, mother and father did at least. His younger sisters not really caring much about this talk or the company at all.

"So you're going to do the same thing he's doing. You're getting married." Zayn stared at his father waiting for him to say 'just kidding' but it's his father, he's not kidding but he wished he was.

"I've spoken to Gigi's parents and the agree with me that the best thing for you two is that you marry, you take over the company and bring the Payne's to the ground."

"I don't want to marry Gigi." Zayn replied, earning a stern look from his father. "I don't love her."

His father laughed loudly, "You were head over heels over that girl just last week and now you suddenly don't love her? Please, right now is not the time to make jokes."

"I would say the same to you, father. Right now is not the time to make jokes." Zayn said seriously, stopping his father from laughing as he narrowed his eyes at Zayn.

"I said you're getting married, and that's it. This meeting is over." His father said sternly, his sisters all standing up and leaving the room. Zayn stared at his father for a few more seconds before he also stood up and made his way out.

"Oh I'm getting married, alright. Just not to the person you want." He mumbled to himself as he walked down the hall.

Liam asked Caroline to please go talk to Zayn once again, that he needed to know about Liam's plan, to know that Liam was just as serious as he was.

Caroline agreed and went off to search for Zayn, she first headed off to the beach. But no one related to Zayn was around, so she thought her next best option was the Malik residence. She just didn't know how that would turn out, having the nurse of one of the Payne kids go to the Malik's house to speak to their son.

She took a deep breath before making her way to the gate of the residence, buzzing in, waiting for a response. While she waited for a response she quickly thought about what she was going to say to be allowed in and speak to Zayn.

"Can I help you?" She heard a voice coming from the speaker.

"Hello, I'm here to speak to Zayn Malik."

"Who are you and why do you need to talk to Mr.Malik's son?" The voice said again, sounding authoritative.

"I need to speak to him about a surprise he had planned for his parents' anniversary" She said as calmly as she could.

There was no other reply before she heard a buzzing noise and the gates opened. She smiled and sighed in relief, she made her way up the driveway towards the home.

Once she was by the door, there was a guy waiting outside the door, he nodded at her and allowed her to walk in. He led her towards the stairs and up them, then down a long hallway. They reached another door before he knocked on it a few times.

"Mr.Malik, there is someone here to see you." The man said.

"Who is it?" Zayn asked from the other side of the door, Caroline biting her lip gently.

The man turned to Caroline, "Mrs.Watson." She said. He nodded and repeated her name to Zayn. Within two seconds the door was opened and there stood Zayn smiling at Caroline.

"How are you, sir? I'm here to continue talking about the surprise for your parents' anniversary." Caroline said, making Zayn frown slightly before he quickly caught on.

"You came at the right time, my parents aren't home, and that's a better way to finish discussing without them probably walking into us talking about their surprise." Zayn smiled, then turned to the guard. "Thanks David, I'll lead her out once were done."

The guard, who now Caroline knew was named David, nodded and excused himself. Zayn dragged Caroline into his room, closing and locking the door.

"What happened?" He whispered at her as they made their way towards the small living area he had in his room. Zayn sat down on one couch and Caroline sat down on the one right across from him.

"Liam asked me to come see you again, said that he wants to do what you said."

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows confused before Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He wants to get married to you."

To that, Zayn's eyes widened and he smiled. "Really? He actually wants to marry me?"

Caroline smiled at Zayn's expression, she nodded and saw as Zayn's covered his face laughing softly.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy to hear that. And at good timing too, my parents decided that I should marry Gogo, because they want me to take over the company soon."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Zayn at the mispronouncing of Gigi's name. "Good thing then, because Liam wants to marry you as soon as possible, now you guys would be killing two birds with one stone."

Zayn nodded, smiling as he bit his bottom lip gently. "Okay, tell him to meet me at Friar Mark's tomorrow. I'll convince him to marry us, you'll see."

They both stood up and gave each other a hug, "Around noon. The sooner the better." Zayn added.

Caroline nodded and they pulled away, "I'll let him know." She smiled at Zayn before they both walked out of the room, Zayn leading her out and waiting until she had began to walk away from the house before he went back to his room.

"I'm marrying Liam tomorrow and no one will stop me. Not even Gugu and my parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't give me crap for always putting Gigi's name wrong, it's meant to go with Zayn supposedly forgetting who she is already because the only person he wants is Liam. xx


	9. VIII

The next day, Zayn woke up early to get ready for his big day. He knew getting married to Liam after only knowing him for like two days, is crazy and extreme, but you couldn't blame  
him.

He had true feelings for the puppy eyed guy he met at the party with the pearly white smile and beautiful hair.

Just as he was getting ready there was a knock at his door, he frowned since it wasn't even ten in the morning, and if he's honest most of his family sleeps in.

He made his way towards the door, opening to reveal Doniya and Waliyha.

"So what is this about you planning a surprise for mom and dad?" Doniya asked as they both walked past Zayn into the room. Zayn gulped slightly before closing the door and turning to look at his sisters.

They waited for him to reply, arms crossed over their chest and their eyebrows raised curiously.

"Okay, well I just-" He was cut off by Waliyha.

"Zayn, their anniversary was months ago."

Zayn sighed and looked at his sisters who waited for him to give them a real answer as to why that woman had come to their home to speak to Zayn.

"I'm getting married today. I'm doing it on my own and don't want mom and dad to know, because I know they want to plan a huge and extravagant wedding, and you know I don't like any of that." He confessed, somewhat, taking a deep breath afterwards.

His sisters looked at each other before turning to look back at Zayn, "Yeah okay, why was that woman really here Zayn?" Doniya asked.

Zayn looked at his sister not believing that they thought he was lying that time. He cleared his throat because it was better that they though he was lying than actually believing him and running off to tell their parents.

"I'm looking to buy a house soon, if dad wants me to take the company under my wing then I need to be more independent."

That seemed to satisfy his sisters, since they nodded and shrugged slightly. "Alright, but make sure you tell them once you actually have a house you want. They'd want to know that."

Zayn nodded and watched his sisters leave his room, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and moved on to finish getting ready.

Zayn soon left, making sure no one saw him or that the guards asked questions. He didn't want anyone to know where he was going, except his sister who believed they knew where he was going but wasn't true. He drove to Friar Mark's and couldn't help the smile on his face.

At the Payne residence it seemed like things weren't as easy for Liam as it has been for Zayn. His family was awake and waiting for him to join them for breakfast.

Caroline and him walked down the stairs and slowly made their way towards the dining room, to be able to talk about their plan to "escape".

"Just eat breakfast, as fast as you can, but not too fast. And once you excuse yourself and are asked where you're going, tell your family you need to go to a meeting with a future associate for the company. I'm sure that will impress your father since you're taking up the role of future CEO." Caroline whispered to him, stopping at the door way once they reached the dining room.

Liam smiled at her and nodded, he had always been impressed by his nurse and what great ideas she always had. Liam walked into the dining room, sitting down next to Louis and across his mother. His family smiled at him, before the staff, as his father calls them, walked out with their food.

"Where are you going? You look very nicely dressed." His father said as he stared at Liam, who had already began eating, along with Louis.

"I have a meeting with a future associate for the company. He seems to know very well about business and how to improve it, and if I'm going to be taking over the company soon, I would love to be extremely prepared." Liam explained, looking at Caroline from the corner of his eye, who smiled at him.

"Interesting. Mind if I join you?" His father asked, making Liam and Caroline widen their eyes slightly.

"As much as I would love that, I want to show you I'm taking this very seriously and that I can be counted on." Liam said as he continued eating.

His parents and Louis looking at him amused, his father nodded as he looked down to his plate. "I appreciate that, then good luck, son. We can talk about the meeting once you're back, sound okay?"

Liam nodded, making his parents smile at him and end the conversation. Louis wasn't all too convinced though, he stared at Liam, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Caroline walked closer to the table, "Excuse me, sir. If it's alright, may I go down to the clinic? I need to get my prescription since I no longer have it to continue taking it daily." Caroline asked Geoff, glancing over at Liam before looking at Geoff.

Louis caught the glance and turned to look at Liam before looking over at his uncle. "Of course you can, Liam won't be here. Go right ahead, but just make sure you're here before Liam gets back, in case he needs you."

Caroline nodded, "Yes sir, have a great day. Excuse me." She exited glancing over at Liam one last time. Caroline left to Friar Mark's to wait for Liam along with Zayn.

Before Louis could asked what that had been about, Liam stood up and excused himself. "Breakfast was lovely, I will see you all later today to let you know about my meeting." He kissed his mother's cheek, and patted his father on the shoulder. They said their byes and Liam left.

Leaving Louis confused, but he didn't follow Liam, because he knew his cousin, and Liam wasn't one to do anything behind his parents' back. So he let it go, but he would definitely ask him when he got back home.

Liam quickly and carefully, of course, drove to Friar Mark's, Caroline being the only one waiting for him outside. He began to panic thinking Zayn had probably got cold feet and left.

Once he had parked his car and got out to walk towards Caroline, she smiled at him and shook her head. "He's inside." She said as if reading Liam's mind.

He chuckled softly and smiled before nodding his head. "Good."

Inside, Zayn was standing next to Friar Mark and Ed, biting down on his lip gently , nervously. What if Liam didn't show up? Or what if he did but decided he didn't want to marry someone who he had just met?

Ed rubbed his back gently to be able to calm Zayn down, but he couldn't calm down. And was only able to once he saw the doors open and watch Caroline walk in next to Liam. His Liam.

He smiled widely and watched as the two made their way down the aisle with the choir singing beautifully on the balcony above them.

Liam looked extremely gorgeous, his suit was well fitted, his hair was nicely done and the best part of all, he had his absolutely beautiful smile to accompany it all.

Liam's heart sped up its pace as they walked closer to the front, looking at how handsome Zayn looked, and despite clearly being nervous, Zayn looked very happy. Just as happy as Liam was probably, if not more, but he doubted it.

Caroline kissed Liam's cheek before placing Liam's hand on Zayn's. She kissed Zayn' s cheek as well before going to stand on the other side of Friar Mark, who had kept quiet the entire time and let the two lovers enjoy their moment, smiling the entire time it happened.

Liam and Zayn stood in front of each other, holding each other's hand and huge smiles on their faces.

The choir stopped, Friar Mark clearing his throat to begin the small ceremony that would join Liam and Zayn together forever.

Zayn and Liam ran out of the chapel holding hands and laughing loudly, Caroline right behind them. They hugged each other tightly and for the second time that day, they kissed, as husband and husband.

"I love you." Liam whispered against Zayn's lips, making him smile and pull away slightly to be able to look at him.

"And I love you." Zayn whispered back before pecking Liam's lips gently.

"I hate to have to end this, but Liam you need to get home soon, I need to leave now so I arrive before you." Caroline spoke up, making the two lads look at her. Liam nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm happy for you two." She said before she walked away, them watching as she got into a cab and left.

Liam and Zayn looked at each other for a few moments, smiling at each other before giving each other a quick gentle kiss. They pulled away and Liam walked towards his car, staring over at Zayn with a smile on his face.

Zayn chuckled and shook his head fondly because Liam didn't seem to want to leave, but they both knew he had to.

They had agreed that once everyone in Liam's house had fallen asleep, Zayn would sneak in through the window to spend the night with Liam.

Liam waved at Zayn before hesitantly getting into his car, soon driving off back to his house, looking at the rear view as Zayn disappeared out of his view. He sighed happily, taking a detour to give Caroline time to be able to arrive and not make it obvious they had been in the same place or together.

Zayn watched as Liam drove away, smiling softly before he himself made his way towards his own car.

Little did Liam and Zayn know, Louis had gone off to the beach an hour after Liam had left the house. He went to the beach to where Zayn, Niall, Harry and their mates usually hung out.

"Where's the main man?" Louis chuckled as he reached the table the lads were sitting at, along with his minions of course.

Niall and Harry looked over at him rolling their eyes. They decided to turn back around and not answer him because really talking to Louis was a waste of time.

"I asked you a question." Louis frowned reaching for his handgun from its holster. Niall turned around as he stood up.

"Why do you care mate?" Niall asked seeing Louis holding his gun on his side.

"Because you guys think I didn't see you at the party at my aunt and uncle's the other day?" Louis said, catching Harry's attention.

"What? Our costumes weren't convincing enough?" Niall asked, laughing softly. He knew he was annoying Louis, and honestly, Niall loved doing so.

"You wore a costume, Horan? Thought was your regular nighttime look, and I was going to say your dick could practically be seen from under that skirt you were wearing."

"Caught your eye didn't it." Niall smirked slyly making Louis glare at him, lifting his hand up and pouting his gun at night.

"What? Gonna shoot me are ya?" Niall asked, Louis not responding just staring at Niall as he pulled back the hammer spur of the gun.

The click noise was all it took for Harry, their mates and Louis' minions to pull out their guns and do the same, pointing their guns at one another. Niall did nothing, but stared back at Louis.

"Guns are for wimps, if you're gonna fight me might as well do it as a man." Niall added, making Louis' glare intensify before he handed his gun over to one of the men behind him.

Niall and Louis, never had a good history, well no one and Louis ever did, but for some reason, those two hated each other more than anything.

So when Louis' hand was gun free, Niall tackled him to the ground, punching him in the face only twice before Louis pushed him off.

Louis straddled Niall's waist to be able to keep him down as he pinched Niall just as hard as he had done, but got a few more punches in before Niall pushed him off.

They both quickly stood up and continued to fight, punching each other in the face, chest, sides, stomach and kicking each other if they could.

The others stood around looking, but not trying to pry one off the other because they were scared that things could possibly get worse. Niall and Louis fought each other until they reached the street in front of the beach, everyone following behind screaming at them to hit the other harder or to be careful cause the other was about to hit.

Niall pushed Louis onto the ground hard enough that he hit the back of his head, in time for Niall to be able to run off a bit to catch his breath before going back to continue fighting Louis. Harry right behind him but before Harry could even reach Niall, or Niall could even turn around, they heard a gun shot.

Everyone stood still, except slowly turn to look back to see Louis holding his gun out in front of him, he then quickly turned around just as Niall was slowly turning around as well.

Clutching onto his stomach that was now blood staining his shirt, Niall looked over at Louis before looking over at Harry.

Just as Harry was about to run towards Niall, Zayn's car stopped right next to them, and he ran out of the car quickly making his way towards Niall.

"Niall! Don't you die on me!" He screamed and cried as his best friend fell to the floor keeping his hand on his stomach, Niall was looking up at Zayn and Harry, smiling weakly.

"I won't, don't worry." Niall whispered, before coughing out.

"Get him to the hospital now!" Zayn yelled at Harry as he stood up, pulling his gun out and pulling back the hammer spur and pointing it straight at Louis.

To say that Louis was scared was an understatement, he was bloody terrified. The look Zayn was giving him screamed revenge and murder. Zayn was not the type of person to get into conflict or get into any altercations. But this was about his best friend, someone who he grew up with and saw as a brother.

Zayn stood there for a few minutes, and once Harry and his mates had placed Niall in Harry's car and drove off to the hospital was when Zayn started shooting, he didn't shot directly at anyone. But that was all it took for Louis' minions to run off leaving Louis behind.

"Zayn, mate, listen." Louis said as Zayn moved closer keeping his intense gaze at Louis.

"Let's talk it out." Louis said as Zayn shook his head.

"You know, I was actually going to talk to you about calling it truce, but upon arriving and seeing this happening, I don't think that will happen." Zayn said, Louis frowning slightly confused.

"Believe it or not, we're family now, Louis. But that will never change the fact that you may have just killed my best friend."

Louis looked at Zayn once before he began running the opposite direction, away from Zayn. Zayn quickly ran behind him, their guns tightly held in their hands but neither of shooting.

At one point Louis tripped and fell, Zayn quickly straddling him to be able to punch him a few times, mostly hitting him with his gun.

Louis was able to push Zayn off and ran towards his car, Zayn stood up and ran to his, both speeding off one after the other. Zayn was speeding to be able to keep up with Louis, who kept looking back to check is Zayn was still following him.

Upon doing that, he ended up crashing into another car, Zayn stopping his car as quickly as possible, his tires screeching against the pavement. He got out of his car and made his way towards Louis', who got out of his car and ran off once noticing Zayn walking towards him.

Zayn took no chance this time and shot Louis in the back. Making the lad stop and turn to look at Zayn as he began bleeding out. Louis stared at him as Zayn kept that threatening stare.

It didn't take Louis long before he fell to the ground, passed out as the blood kept running out of the wound in his back.

Zayn turned around and walked to his car just as it began to rain, he got into his car and drove off leaving Louis there on the ground.


	10. IX

Zayn made his way to Liam's house, with the sky covered in dark grey clouds as it stormed, he made sure to not get into an accident.

He was crying his eyes out because one, his best friend might be dead and two he might have just killed the guy who might have killed his best friend. The reason he ran off from the scene of the crime, he hates to even think about how that is how it's identified now, was because he was scared.

Zayn has always had a horrible temper, but he always know a way to control it, but seeing his best friend bleeding to death on the ground was too much for him. So he drove quickly past his house towards Liam's, hopefully Liam still had no idea what had happened.

Simon approached the scene, furious because he thought that finally the Maliks and Paynes had settled down and pushed away their differences, but here he was. In a attempted murder crime scene, with Louis being put into an ambulance to be taken to the hospital to remove the bullet and stitch him up.

Simon had been called into the hospital being informed that Niall had been shot, Harry saying Louis had shot him and that Zayn had gone after Louis. Thankfully, both boys would be okay, they would just need to recover from their surgeries to extract the bullets that were put in them.

So there he stood, looking around as his team tried to figure out how exactly it happened, there were many witnesses so there was no use for that, but it's protocol.

"I'm going to the Maliks', this is the final straw, they could have put everyone else in danger." Simon said to one of his men, before he walked to his car and soon drove off.

He arrived at the residence rather quickly, his the guards immediately let him once they noticed who it was. Simon nodded once at them before driving up to the house, he parked his car and made his way to the door, knocking forcefully at it three times.

The doors opened a moment later and he was let into the home, and escorted to the living room, where all the family but Zayn were at.

"Simon? What are you doing here?" Yaser asked as he stood up and made his way to the officer, they shook hands but Simon's serious expression never changed.

"I'm here for your son." He said, surprising the family and confusing them as well.

"My son? What has he done?" Trisha asked as she stood up and made her way towards her husband and the officer.

"Attempted murder." Simon simply said, the whole family gasped and Zayn's sisters were asked to go to their rooms.

"Zayn hasn't been here all day, we don't know where he is and he hasn't called." Yaser said as he frowned at Simon. "But, attempted murder? Against who?"

"Louis Tomlinson, Geoff Payne's nephew." Yaser closed his eyes and clenched his fist slightly, he took a deep breath before opening his eyes again.

"Why would my son even attempt to murder him? They stay away from each other as much as possible."

"That isn't true. Those lads have always had problems but they have never been as serious as this. Louis shot Zayn's best friend, Zayn seeking revenge shot Louis." Simon explained, Trisha choking out a sob and covering her mouth with her hand.

"Now he's a criminal on the run, so if he's here or you've talked to him, you must let me know right now."

"We already told you, he hasn't been here all day and he hasn't called either. We don't know where he is." Yaser replied, Simon kept his serious and frustrated expression before nodding.

"Very well, if he calls or shows up, make sure you let me know. Or you will be charged with assisting a wanted fugitive." With that, Simon turned and left their home.

Trisha and Yaser left to comfort each other and go and tell their daughters what is going on.

"I hope that wherever he is, he's okay." Trisha whispered as they walked up the stairs, Yaser only nodding in response.

Zayn has arrived at Liam's but had to hide his car in a place where no one but him would be able to find it. He climbed over the wall and carefully made his way towards Liam's balcony, climbing up and gently tapping on Liam's window.

Too quickly the drapes were pulled away and the window was opened, Liam grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Liam then pressed his lips against Zayn's, that making Zayn calm down from his current panic state.

His arms went around Liam's waist, as Liam's went around Zayn's neck, their lips moving in perfect sync. They pulled away when Liam smiled into the kiss and chuckled softly.

They looked at each other lovingly and kissed once again, this time the kiss more passionate and deeper than before. Liam closed the window and drapes with one hand as he kept kissing Zayn.

Slowly they made their way towards Liam's bed, Zayn's hands slipping into Liam's shirt and pressing his hands to Liam's lower back.

Liam pulled away from the kiss to take his shirt off, followed by Zayn's, who was drenched from the rain, along with the rest of his clothes. Once the shirts had been tossed aside, Liam ran his fingers through Zayn's wet hair and smiled at him fondly.

"I love you." Liam whispered to him, making Zayn smile and forget everything else, everything but Liam.

"And I love you." Zayn whispered back softly, his hands moving to undo the button and zipper of Liam's pants. Liam moved forward and gently kissed Zayn's neck as Zayn worked to get his own pants undone after he undid Liam's.

Liam pulled away to take them off and then lay down on the bed, looking up at Zayn who followed suit. Liam looked up at Zayn as he held himself above Liam by placing his hands on either side of Liam's head.

"I'm so so happy that we're married and don't have to deal with our parents crazy ideas. We get to be together forever no matter what." Liam whispered, Zayn felt his heart beat faster and his stomach hurt, but he smiled and nodded nonetheless.

He couldn't tell Liam that he might end up in prison if he did in fact kill Louis, but for that moment he wanted to enjoy whatever time he had left with his now husband.

Zayn leaned down and pressed his lips to Liam's and they kissed softly as they slowly pressed themselves against the other. Zayn began grinding down on Liam, making the other lad moan out softly. 

Their kiss deepened and their hands roamed the other's body, trying to memorize every single thing about it. Zayn pulled away from the kiss to move to kiss Liam's neck, while Liam palmed Zayn through his boxers. Making Zayn let out a deep and low moan. 

Not soon enough, they had removed their boxers and as Liam slowly, too painfully slow for Zayn's liking, began stroking Zayn's length, Zayn marked Liam's skin, right behind his ear and close to his neck. To hide it from plain view but still be somewhere that isn't hidden by clothing. 

Zayn looked at Liam with lust filled eyes before Liam took a hold of Zayn's hand and placed three of his fingers in his mouth, licking them and sucking gently on them. Zayn couldn't believe what was happening because as of an hour ago, he though Liam was rather innocent. 

Once Liam was sure Zayn's fingers were wet enough, he nodded at him for Zayn to go on. Zayn locked eyes with Liam as he moved his hand down towards Liam's hole, teasing him with the tip of his finger before he slowly slid it into him. 

Liam let out a soft breath, closing his eyes. Zayn inserted his finger and all the way in and waited a few seconds before he slowly began moving it in and out of Liam, curling it slightly to be able to reach Liam's prostate. Soon after Liam's asked him for another finger and Zayn did as told.

Minutes later, Liam had three of Zayn's fingers in him and was holding onto the sheets as he let out soft moans. They tried to not make as much noise as they would have preferred, since Liam's family was just down the hall. 

"I need you, please" Liam whined out, making Zayn nod and slowly remove his fingers from Liam. Zayn gave his length a few strokes with his lube covered hand before he aligned himself with Liam's entrance. 

Slowly and carefully he slid into Liam, Liam whining out and arching his back just the slightest. Zayn waited a momen for Liam to adjust once we was balls deep in Liam. 

"Move" Liam said breathlessly, Zayn didn't waste time and began thrusting in and out of Liam in a steady pace. 

Zayn and Liam moaned out together, Liam from pleasure of having Zayn inside him and Zayn from please of having Liam clench slightly around him. They kissed deeply and passionately until Liam pushed Zayn away for him to be on his knees. 

The thrusting continued, at different paces and angles, Liam moaning out Zayn's name and Zayn moaning out Liam's. Zayn hit Liam's prostate every time, and with each time Liam was sure he would come at any given moment if Zayn continued doing what he was doing. 

Their soft breathing became heavy panting, their quiet moans became whines and cries of pleasure, and their bodies became covered in sweat. But it was perfect for them, it was better than they imagined. 

As Zayn's thrusts became sloppy, Liam's felt his stomach tighten and he knew he was very close. 

"Baby, close" Liam moaned out, his head tilted back against the mattress. 

Zayn sped up his movements and stroke Liam's length and the same time to help him reach his orgasm. Liam gasped and that was all it took for Liam to release all over his torso and Zayn's hand. 

Seeing Liam orgasm was what took Zayn to follow suit, he hid his face against Liam's neck and moaned against it as he released inside Liam, who whimpered from the sensation. 

They were breathing deeply, their eyes closed and their torsos covered in Liam's come. Moments later Zayn pulled away to look down at Liam who was smiling up at him lazily. Zayn chuckled breathlessly and leaned down to him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

Zayn pulled out of Liam who whined at the loss, then laid down next to Liam as he wrapped his arms around him and held him close. They looked at each other lovingly for what seemed forever, before Liam stood up and handed Zayn his boxers and leaving to clean his torso and bum off in the bathroom. He walked back out minutes later with a wet towel in his hand, he cleaned Zayn up as he kisses him slowly.

Once they were both cleaned, they put on their boxers and laid down next to each other. Zayn holding Liam in his arms, kissing his shoulder gently.

"I love you." Zayn whispered, Liam smiling at him.

"And I love you." Liam whispered back before they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

The next morning, there was a loud knock on Liam's door, making both him and Zayn sit up quickly. "Liam's it's your mother, I'm coming in!"

Zayn quickly rolled off the bed and grabbed his clothes before sliding under the bed and keep quiet. Liam's mother walked in, and looked at her son who was in his bed in nothing but his boxers.

"Liam, what have I told you? Always wear your pajamas to bed, your father spent a lot of money on them for you not to wear them." She rolled her eyes as she stayed by the door.

"I'm sorry, it was hot during the night and I decided not to wear them." Liam mumbled as he looked at his mother.

She waved him off and shook her head quickly, "That isn't why I'm here. Your cousin Louis was shot last night, he's currently in the hospital."

Zayn bit down on his lip as he listened to Karen speak to Liam about Louis.

"He got shot? By who?" Liam asked worried and got off his bed.

"Zayn Malik, you know, Yaser Malik's good for nothing son."

Liam stared at his mother before slowly turning his head to look at his bed. He wanted to look at Zayn but couldn't, he knew anything suspicious would make his mother suspicious and want to figure out what was going on.

"Why would he shot him?" Liam asked, but the question sounded like it was directed at Zayn more than at his mother.

Zayn obviously couldn't answer and kept quiet as he continued to look at Liam and Karen's feet from under the bed.

"Apparently, Louis had an altercation with Niall Horan, your father's secretary's son, and shot him. Zayn became upset and went after Louis, he shot him and left him on the ground to bleed to death."

Liam turned from the bed to look at his mother, eyes wide. "Are they both okay?"

"They're fine, both recovering in the hospital, but Zayn is on the loose. They have no idea where he is, and once they find him; that boy is in huge trouble."

Liam gulped and nodded at his mother, "Anyway, your father and I are going to go visit Louis at the hospital and call our lawyers, since Louis is also being charged with attempted murder against Niall." She looked at her son once more before walking out of Liam's room, closing the door behind herself.

Liam heard her footsteps fade as she walked down the hall before turning around to his bed again.

"Zayn" He whispered and waited for Zayn to slowly make his way out from under the bed. He stood up and looked at Liam, ashamed and scared.

"Liam, I'm so sorry.. I just couldn't control myself and- he- and Niall-" Zayn stumbled with his words before Liam shut him up by holding a finger up.

"We need to get you out of here and somewhere safe. You're not safe anywhere around here." Liam said, surprising Zayn, because he thought Liam would say they're over or how a horrible person Zayn was.

Zayn nodded and hurriedly put on his clothes, once that was done he walked over to Liam and held his face gently.

"I promise everything will be okay, I love you." Zayn whispered before he leaned forward to press his lips to Liam in a loving kiss, Liam of course kissing back.

After they pulled away, Zayn walked to the balcony, and with one last look at Liam, he climbed over it and climbed down. Liam rushed over to the balcony in time to see Zayn run to the wall and climb over it, disappearing from sight.

Liam sighed and decided to go to the hospital with his parents, mostly to check on Niall, and not so much Louis, because Louis had deserved to get shot in a way.

He just hoped Zayn would be okay and find somewhere safe to stay.


	11. X

Zayn arrived at Friar Mark's and quickly bumped into Ed as he was heading out, Ed looked at him in surprise and before Zayn could even get a word out, Ed dragged him inside.

Zayn followed Ed to Friar Mark's office, making sure no one there was there visiting would see him, because news about Zayn being a fugitive criminal spread out faster than a wild fire, so now everyone knew and everyone was on the look for him.

Once inside the office, Ed excuse himself and left, Friar Mark turning around to look at Zayn, also in surprise.

"What have you done, son." He said, not much of a question, really. Zayn looked at him disappointment or scared really, Friar Mark only shook his head before he walked over and gave Zayn a hug.

"What am I going to do?" Zayn whispered as he tried so hard not to cry, Friar Mark patting his back gently trying to comfort him.

"I don't think you want to turn yourself in, so I suggest running." Friar Mark said pulling away from Zayn. "It's the only thing you can do. Just leave London, and stay in hiding basically."

"In hiding? What about Liam? I can't just leave him here." Zayn argued.

"And he can't leave with you." Friar Mark retorted. "You do realize you'd be making more damage than good if you take him with you?"

Zayn kept quiet as he looked at Friar Mark, he sighed and places his head in his hands, tears pooling at his eyes. "I didn't want to do it, it was out of impulse." Zayn whispered.

"And I know that, I'm sure your family and friends know that. But do you think the Paynes and Simon will? Absolutely not. To them, what Louis did was called for, what you did was not. But you made matters worse by running."

Zayn looked up at the Friar as he continued, "Louis couldn't run, so he's just a criminal, you on the other hand, you ran, you're a fugitive and your charges could be worser than Louis'."

"So you're still suggesting I run?" Zayn looked at him confused, shaking his head.

"Well, what do you suggest? Turn yourself in and possibly be in prison for the rest of your life and not be able to be with Liam at all? Or run, hide and soon have Liam with you where you two can live a life together, maybe not the perfect one since he'd have to hide along with you, but it's still something. So what do you want?"

Zayn thought about it for a minute, Friar Mark just looking at him.

"Where would I go?" He asked, biting on his bottom lip nervously as he kept glancing over at the door.

"I have a place in Bradford, I can have Ed take you. Just stay in hiding until I get a hold of you, or go to you."

Zayn took a deep breath and nodded before standing up. "We're gonna have to get rid of your car, I hope you know that. Ed will drive you, the house isn't the most fanciest but it will do, it has gated fence all around and tall walls, no one can get in or out without the passcode." Friar Mark explained to Zayn, who only nodded at him.

"Ed!" Friar Mark called out, Ed soon rushing into the office.

"Yes?" He asked nervously and Zayn knew he was nervous over the fact that Zayn, now a fugitive was there and Ed was scared, he didn't want the police finding out. But Zayn mostly thinks he's scared for Zayn's life and not his or Friar Mark's.

"I need you to drive Zayn to Bradford, to the house I have up there. Think you can do that?"

Ed nodded and looked over at Zayn, who smiled at him, his lips basically a thin line. "Okay, let's go."

Zayn stood up and hugged Friar Mark, thanking him, before quickly following Ed out. Everything was going to be okay, as long as he got away and no one knew about it.

Liam was sat in the hospital waiting room, since only two people at a time were allowed to see the patients. His mother and father were currently with Louis', while Niall's mother, and Harry, who he believes is Zayn's cousin, were with Niall.

Liam looked around the hospital trying to keep his mind off everything, but all he could think of was Zayn, and wondering where the hell he had gone off to. Was he okay? Was he safe? Was he here? Or has he left? That and many more questions were running through Liam's mind but were interrupted by Cheryl sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry about your cousin, Liam." She said placing her arm around Liam's. Liam looked down at her hand then at her, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"It must be horrible knowing that those Maliks are out to get your family. Your cousin is so lucky to be alive, I mean, who knows what that psychopath would have done to Louis if people hadn't been around." She continued, making Liam feel upset, acting like she knew Zayn and knew the whole situation.

"You don't even know the Maliks and what exactly happened." Liam said, more harshly that he intended to. She looked at him with her eyes slightly wide.

"Your cousin is in a hospital bed, because a Malik shot him." She said pulling her arm away to turn and look at Liam fully.

"And Louis put someone else in the hospital before that. Don't think Louis is all nice and innocent." Liam said standing up because he didn't want to listen to her any further.

He walked down the hall towards Louis' hospital room, knocking on the door twice, before he heard a soft "Come in" from the other side of the door. He opened the door and stepped inside, his parents looking over at him, along with Louis as he made his way towards the hospital bed.

"Liam, could you stay here with Louis? Your father and I would like to go see Maura's son, and make sure he's okay. She is sort of part of the family and we would like to make sure she can afford everything for her son to get better." Liam's mom said as his parents stood up and made their way towards the door, not even waiting for an answer from Liam.

Liam looked over at Louis as his parents walked out, he didn't move for a few moments before walking closer to Louis. Louis visibly gulped as his cousin walked towards him.

"What happened, Louis?" Liam said in a stern voice.

"Zayn Malik shot me and left me for dead." Louis said just above whisper, the tubes in his nose making him sound funny but Liam didn't care.

"Why did he?" Louis looked at his cousin as he asked that.

"I don't know, he's a psychopath." Louis replied, looking away from Liam.

"Bullshit." Louis quickly turned to look at Liam and how angry he looked. "You shot Niall and Zayn shot you because of it."

Louis kept quiet and looked down to his hands.

"Louis, Zayn was only doing it in defense of his best friend, wasn't he."

Louis nodded but couldn't get himself to look at Liam. Liam shook his head and got a bit closer to Louis.

"And I know you pressed charges, so I suggest you drop them, unless you also want to end up in prison for attempted murder towards Niall."

Louis finally looked up at Liam, shaking his head, "I won't go to prison."

"And why is that? Because the guy you shot happens to be the son of my father's secretary? Because you think that just cause my parents cover his medical bills, they'll be grateful enough that Niall will drop all charges?"

Louis didn't answer he just kept staring at Liam as he spoke, "Money doesn't always buy you freedom, Louis. You're going to jail if Niall does drop the charges, let alone Simon. Niall has charges pressed against you, and so does the city of London. So I suggest you get a good lawyer because if you don't, you're going to rot in prison." Liam said a bit too sternly.

Louis narrowed his eyes at Liam, "you realize that the same thing will happen to Zayn Malik, right? If I drop my charges against him, the city of London will still have charges pressed against him and he could possibly just end up in prison. Right along with me and I will make his life a living hell."

Liam looked at him, and he knew that Louis did actually care about him, that Louis would protect Liam over anything and anyone, they were rather close the both of them, so Liam knew exactly how to get Louis to drop the charges.

"You're willing to send my husband to prison, and leave me to live my life alone?" Liam asked, making Liam stare at him, eyes wide.

"Before the whole fight you all had, Zayn and I had gone off and gotten married. I went back home and he left to the beach, because we were going to keep it a secret as long as we possibly could. But you had to go and get aggressive didn't you?"

Louis just kept staring at Liam with his jaw slightly dropped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You married Zayn Malik?" Louis whispered, watching as Liam nodded his head.

They kept quiet for what felt like forever, Liam  
crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Louis have an internal battle with himself.

"Call Simon, tell him I need to give him a truthful confession." Louis said making Liam furrow his eyebrows in confusion, but Louis didn't even look at Liam. So Liam did as told and walked out of the room to call Simon to get him to come to the hospital to talk to Louis.

Whatever Louis was going to tell Simon could basically either save them all or ruin them all, and Liam just hoped it wasn't the second one.


	12. XI

Liam was outside the hospital room while Louis was inside talking to Simon, they had been in there for what seemed hours. Liam was getting rather impatient, he needed to know what Louis and Simon were talking about, or rather what Louis was telling Simon.

Liam sighed and decided to finally go see Niall, since it didn't seem like Simon was going to walk out any time soon. He made his way down to the opposite wing of the floor Louis was held. Niall and Louis were meant to be kept as far from each other as possible, upon his father's request.

When he reached the hospital room, he knocked a few times on the door, waiting for a response. Seconds later, the door opened, Harry, he assumed, was standing there looking at him surprised.

"Who is it Haz?" He heard Niall ask from inside, Harry looked at him then back at Liam.

"It's Liam."

"Let him in then." Harry nodded and stepped aside to let Liam into the room, it looked a lot like Louis' except everything was in the opposite side of room. He looked over at Niall who smiled at him weakly.

Just like Louis, he has oxygen tubes up his nose, an iv in his arm, and looked like he was tired of just being there.

"What brings ya here?" Niall asked, Harry taking a seat next to bed but focusing his attention at the television instead of them two.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." Liam simply said, Niall chuckling lightly.

"I think okay considering I had a bullet in me stomach not long ago. But thankfully Harry and the lads got me here just in time. Doctor said I'll be good to go by the end of the week." Liam smiled at that, happy that Niall was okay.

"How's er- your cousin?" Niall asked, Harry turning to look at him curiously.

"Same as you, except he had a bullet graze his right lung" Liam shrugged like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"How's Zayn?" Harry asked, Liam looked at him and he was looking back at the television.

"I don't know."

Harry turned to look at Liam, frowning. "I would have assumed he escaped to yours."

"He did, then had to run when my mother said they were looking for him, he snuck out of my house and left. Haven't spoken to him since."

Before Harry could reply, there was a knock on the door. Harry stood up to go and open it but Simon opened it and walked in. He looked at the three before he settled his eyes on Niall.

"Niall, Louis has confessed what exactly happen. Said you were minding your business and that he went to bother you and your friends. When you wouldn't give in, he became mad and shot you from behind. Is this true?" Simon explained.

Liam hadn't exactly known how it all happened, but he was sure that wasn't it. Liam and Harry looked at Niall, who only looked at Simon.

"Yes sir."

Simon nodded and took note of that. "Would you like to keep charges pressed against him?"

Niall glanced over at Liam before he shook his head, "No sir, it was all a misunderstanding. And my mom's job depends on being on the Paynes' good side."

Liam quickly shook his head, "Niall, no you know that your mother would never-"

"No, I don't want to keep my charges pressed against him. Liam, it was all a misunderstanding, it's okay."

Simon didn't seem to buy the fact that it had all been a misunderstanding, but since Niall didn't want to continue pressing charges against Louis, he had to work on getting those removed.

"Very well. And one last thing."

The three of them looked at Simon, "If any of you hear from Zayn, make sure he comes back. He's still a wanted fugitive until we get his side of the story." With that, he left the room.

"Why did you take the charges away?" Harry asked Niall once Simon has left, closing the door behind himself.

"If Louis lied once again on his confession, it wasn't to protect himself, but me. I fought with him, he just as well could have pressed charges against me for beating the shit out of him, and then him shooting me would have been justified as self defense."

Harry frowned at Niall's explanation, "That makes no sense."

Liam stayed quiet for a minute before he spoke up, "He dropped his charges against Zayn."

Now it was Niall's turn to frown, "But how does that make him want to protect me?"

"It's not so much you, it's him he's protecting. If Zayn finds out he lied to protect you in a way, then Zayn won't try to kill him again, especially if he also finds out he dropped the charges against Zayn. Does it make sense now?" Liam said, earning a no from both Niall and Harry.

Liam groaned, "Basically, he lied to keep you all out of prison."

"But why?" Harry asked Liam, who turned to look at him.

"Because I told him I married Zayn."

Zayn was walking around the house Friar Mark had let him stay in, he really wanted to leave and be with Liam. But the fact that he was a fugitive didn't help at all.

Ed stayed with him, until he waited for Simon to call him and tell him to return to London.

Zayn sighed and sat down by the window, looking out as the rain poured down. He pressed his forehead against the glass, watching the drops of water slide down it before another one would replace it soon after.

"Do you need anything?" Ed asked from behind, Zayn shook his head and closed his eyes as he allowed the sound of rain calm him down.

Just as Ed was going to speak up, his phone rang, making Zayn push away from the window and open his eyes to turn and look at Ed.

"Hello?" Zayn watched him frown before he stood up and made his way towards Ed.

"Friar, I can't hear you that well, the reception is horrible." Ed said holding the phone closer to his ear in hopes of being able to hear better.

"Who's in the hospital?"

Zayn tensed a bit because he already knew about Niall and Louis being in the hospital but who else was there.

"Liam? What? Friar? Hello?" Ed pulled the phone away to look at Zayn.

"The call ended. I think it's Liam who is at the hospital."

Zayn's eyes widened and shook his head, "No it can't be Liam. Ed we have to go!"

Ed nodded quickly as they ran out the door into the rain, Ed grabbing the keys to the car. Soon they were out of the house completely and driving down the highway back to London, as quickly as possible.

"What else did you hear?" Zayn asked worriedly at Ed.

"I couldn't hear much other than hospital and Liam."

Zayn sighed and bit down harshly at his bottom lip trying to prevent himself from crying, but it didn't work. The tears spill nonetheless.

They drove down to London way over the speed limit, and they were extremely lucky that a cop hadn't seen them or stopped them for speeding.

But as they arrived to London, there was a huge traffic jam. Zayn looked around to find a way for them to exit, but they were trapped and it was either they waited there for who knows how long, while the cars were basically bumper to bumper and only seemed to move a centimeter, or get out and get to the hospital by foot.

Zayn, of course, chose running. "I'm so sorry Ed!" He said as he opened the car door and began running through the traffic. He heard Ed screaming after him but he didn't stop, he ran as fast as he could. Liam was much more important to him.

Zayn knew that there was a huge possibility of him getting seen by a police officer and recognizing him, but he was going to take those chances. It soon began raining in London as well, so he tried to run faster than he already was.

He ran through the traffic until he was able to get out of it and make his way to the hospital. Just as everything seemed to be going okay, he spotted two police officers leaving a coffee shop just as he passed by them.

"Hey isn't that him?" He heard one ask, before he heard a set of footsteps behind him. He turned to see that in fact the two police men were running after him, yelling for him to stop.

"I'm sorry! I can't!" He yelled at them as he continued to run down the street the hospital being only a few blocks away. He was running out of breath and the rain and police men running after him weren't any help.

Once he arrived at the hospital, he ran straight in and to the front desk. "Payne." he said to the nurse, who quickly typed up the last name in the computer.

"Hey!" He looked over seeing the police men entering the hospital.

"Uh, room 495" The nurse said confused, as she saw the police men.

"Thank you!" Zayn yelled after he ran off, the two police men running past the front desk he had just been at, screaming for him to stop.

Zayn decided to take the stairs because if he waited for the elevator they would sure catch him, and honestly they didn't seem to look like they would last any longer. Within a minute Zayn had ran up the stairs to the fourth floor.

He looked around quickly before running to his left towards where he believed the room was. Once he saw the room towards the end of the hall, he quickly ran towards it, opening the door and slamming the door closed once he was inside.

He turned around and looked over at the hospital bed but no one was in it. But right next to it was Louis, holding onto his iv stand looking at him surprised.

"Zayn?" He turned to his right and saw Liam looking back at him, in regular clothes and not in a hospital gown like he imagined him.

"You're not hurt?" Zayn asked turning to glance at Louis, who was looking at the two, then at Liam.

"No? Was I supposed to be?" Liam asked as he stepped closer to Zayn.

"No but Friar Mark called Ed and we thought he meant that you were hurt and in the hospital so we drove down from Bradford and-"

"You drove down from Bradford for me?" Liam asked, taking in Zayn's appearance, completely wet and out of breath.

"Why are you out of breath?" Liam asked before Zayn could even answer the first question.

Except Zayn didn't have time to answer because the door was kicked opened and Zayn was tackled to the floor by the same police men who had been running after him.

"You're under arrest, Malik." one of them said as Zayn groaned and yelled for them to get off him.

Liam tried to get them to let Zayn go but as soon as they had entered the room, they were dragging Zayn out. Liam ran after them but they told him to stay back.

Zayn kicked and screamed but they wouldn't budge. Liam saw as they dragged Zayn out of sight before looking over at Louis who was still in the same spot he had been since Zayn ran into the room.

"What exactly did you tell Simon?" Liam asked afraid that Louis had probably said something to jeopardize Zayn.

"I said he shot me in self defense. I don't know why he's being taken." Louis said as he stared at Liam.

Liam could hear Zayn's screaming but then it stopped. So he ran off to try and help Zayn out because he knew Zayn had ran but if Louis had in a way helped Zayn out there was no reason for him to be dragged out the way he had.


	13. XII

Liam was in the police station, waiting to hear anything about Zayn and why they were still keeping him in a cell when it was clear that he wasn't guilty of anything, well, according to Louis' new confession.

Simon walked out of his office, Zayn following behind him, with handcuffs still on him. Liam stood up from his seat and made his way over towards them but before he could reach them, Zayn's parents arrived and rushed over.

So he stopped and just stood there, while Zayn's parents talked to Simon. Except, Zayn wasn't paying attention to the conversation since he was looking over at Liam.

"Zayn?" His father called him making Zayn slowly turn to look at all three of them.

"We're leaving." His father continued, earning a nod from his son before he returned to look at Liam.

Liam bit his lip as he watched the interaction before Yaser fully turned to look at Liam. Liam went stiff and stared back at his father-in-law, who didn't know was Liam's father-in-law.

Yaser and Trisha thanked Simon and said goodbye before making their way towards the door, Zayn trailing behind them. As they passed by Liam, Zayn looked at his parents, who continued walking, before turning quickly to Liam. He pecked his lips quickly then whispered 'I love you'.

Liam watched as Zayn ran off to catch up to his parents who hadn't noticed Zayn wasn't behind them. He watched as they disappeared out of sight, before he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

He turned around to see Simon looking at him, with an amused expression on his face. Liam's breath hitched and he was pretty sure he was as pale as a ghost.

"Now it makes sense why Louis changed his confession." He said, making Liam bite his lip. "He wants to protect his family, and Zayn is now a part of your family. Correct?"

Liam nodded but didn't speak, "Do your parents know?"

"No. No one but Friar Mark, Ed and Caroline."

Simon nodded as he stayed quiet, probably thinking.

"Tell you what, I'll remove all the charges for both Louis and Zayn, if you tell your parents and Zayn's parents." Simon bargained, making Liam stare at him eyed wide.

"Tell my parents? No, they would kill me, then you'd have to deal with my family all over again." Liam reasoned, making Simon raise an eyebrow amused.

"It's that or both Louis and Zayn go to prison, Liam. Besides, don't you think it's better that they know rather than you having to hide it?" Simon replied, Liam looked at him for a few second before sighing and nodding his head.

"You know Liam, I'm not trying to pressure you or bribe you into it. I gain nothing from you telling them, and really I also don't gain anything from having those two in prison. They would be much better out in the world than in prison."

Liam looked at Simon, curiously, waiting for the older man to continue. "They both come wealthy families, you should know, and despite their horrible temper, they've got good hearts. And I think that if given the opportunity, they would do much more good than bad. Don't you think?"

"I thought you hated both families?" Liam asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't hate either family, but it's like being a parent to two toddlers who no matter how much you tell them not to do something, they do it nonetheless."

Liam nodded at him, biting down on his bottom lip the slightest bit, nervously.

"It's up to you, Liam. Don't have to do it, if you don't want to. Besides I'm sure both families are going to hire great attorneys and get these two out of the trouble they got themselves into." Simon said as he patted Liam's shoulder and walked off to his office.

Liam stared at the spot Simon had just been standing in, before he shook his head and walked out of the police station.

Maybe Simon was right and Liam really did need to tell his parents.

Zayn and his parents were just arriving to their home, Zayn had been quiet the entire ride home and honestly it had been a bit too awkward, at least he thought so.

Once the driver parked the car, he immediately got out of the car trying to hurriedly go inside and avoid any further questioning.

He entered quickly, making his way towards the stairs but just as he was half way up he heard his father calling for him.

"Zayn, we need to talk. Come to the living room now." His father said sternly, Zayn sighed and slowly turned around and walked down the stairs, his parents walking towards the living room.

When Zayn entered both his parents were already seated, looking at him as he made his way to the couch across from them.

He took a seat but didn't talk, he wanted his parents to be the first ones to do so.

"Want to explain where you've been and why you were arrested?" His father spoke up, calmly, unlike how Zayn thought he would.

"I shot Louis Tomlinson and left him for dead. I ran because the police were after me. And I got arrested for shooting Louis and being a fugitive." He simply said.

"We know about that, but why run?" His mother asked him, worried.

"I didn't want to be sent to prison, I thought that if ran and couldn't be found, everyone would stop looking for me."

"Zayn, you know that is not how the system works." His father said sternly. "Did you not even stop and think about how this would look badly on us? the company? the family name?"

Zayn frowned looking at his father then his mother, "We asked you to be mature, to grow up, and be a man. But instead you do the most reckless things and get yourself in trouble." He continued.

"How can we trust you with the company when we can't even trust you to take care of yourself?" His mother asked him, her voice much softer than his father's.

"I-" Zayn started but was interrupted by the doorbell. One of the maids made her way to the door to see who it may be.

Zayn's parents looked at him expectedly, so Zayn took a deep breath and started again.

"I am mature. I ma-" He was cut off by someone else speaking.

"He married me."

Zayn quickly turned around, to see Liam standing at the doorway of the living room.

"I'm sorry sir, he insisted that he needed to see you" The maid said, excusing herself immediately after.

Zayn and his parents just stared at Liam, as he looked at Zayn. "I don't want to hide it Zayn, why should we hide it?"

Zayn stayed quiet, he didn't think he could love Liam more than he already did, but Liam being the brave one out of the two to speak out about it, made him love him much more.

"Zayn?" His father called him, Zayn reluctantly looked away from Liam to look at his father and mother.

"Is that true?" His father frowned looking from Zayn to Liam then back to Zayn.

Zayn didn't respond, he stood up and walked towards Liam, he took his hand in his own and laced their fingers together. Liam gave him a small fond smile before they both turned towards Zayn's parents.

"It's true. Liam and I are married." It felt incredible to hear himself say that out loud and not just to himself.

It became awkwardly quiet, his parents only staring at him and Liam for what seemed forever.

Zayn felt as if that was if for him, his family would kick him out, forget about him and no longer want anything to do with him.

Instead, his mother stood up and made her way towards them both. Liam and Zayn both visually gulped as she stood in front of them both, just looking at them and Yaser watching from the couch.

She smiled at them before bringing them in for a hug, taking both Liam and Zayn by surprise but quickly they hugged her back.

"Welcome to the family Liam." She said smiling sweetly at Liam, Liam grinned at her and simply nodded his head in thanks.

They pulled away from the hug and looked over at Yaser who has stood up and slowly made his way towards them three.

"You better treat him right, you hear me?" Yaser said, sternly once again.

Liam quickly nodded his head, "I will sir, you can count on that. I won't let anything bad happen to him and I will care for him and love him for the rest of my life."

Yaser, Trisha and Zayn all smiled, "It wasn't you I was telling, son." Yaser looked at Zayn, "I was talking to you."

Zayn stared at his dad, slightly offended, and Liam chuckled softly blushing lightly. "Of course I'll take care of him and treat him right." Zayn replied, huffing out softly then smiling at his father.

"Good. Welcome to the family, son." Yaser said patting Liam in the back, earning a smile from Zayn and Liam.

"Thank you, sir." Liam smiled, Zayn gently squeezing his hand and Liam squeezing Zayn's hand in return.

That was done. Except, they still needed to tell Liam's parents that would probably be much harder than telling Zayn's, because not only was it to his parents but also to his 'fiancée".


	14. XIII

Liam didn't know how to feel about having to tell the truth to his parents, would they accept it or would they kick him out? He knew they would never do that, simply because they really wanted him to take over their company,

What if they disowned him? What would he do then?

Liam and Zayn were sat at Liam's living room, waiting for his parents to walk in. Zayn was calm, and patient, the way Liam had been back at the Maliks'. Except now, Liam was a ball of nerves and was very anxious.

Zayn tried to calm him down by rubbing his hand up and down on Liam's back, but that didn't seem to work one bit. Since Liam jumped in his seat when Zayn places his hand on Liam's back.

"Liam, it's going to be okay." Zayn said softly, frowning slightly as he watched the man he loved look back at him with his eyes filled with fear.

"What ever happens, you have me." Zayn continued, and that was what made Liam smile and finally be able to calm down a bit.

It didn't last, though, because Liam immediately stood up when he heard footsteps from someone approaching the living room.

His parents, along with his sisters, walked in and looked over at Zayn confused before turning to Liam.

Liam could only stare at them, his mouth felt dry and it was like he had completely forgotten everything he had been wanting and planning on saying.

"Liam?" Karen spoke up, Liam turned to his mother and cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" He replied quietly, as his mother frowned at him.

"What is going on?" She asked, Liam turned over to look at Zayn, who smiled at him reassuringly, then turned to his family.

"Before I tell you what's going on. Where is Cheryl?" He asked, his mother smiled at that and left the living room.

His mother had apparently become very fond of Liam's said fiancée the past days.

A few minutes later, his mother returned along with Cheryl, who quickly made her way towards Liam and hugged him.

Liam carefully pushed her away from him without hugging her back. She looked at him confused, as well as his family.

"What is it, baby?" She said, her voice making Liam cringe.

"I just wanted to let you all know that, I'm married." Liam found himself saying, and really he was glad he had said.

Zayn slowly stood up and took Liam's hand in his, Liam visually relaxing afterwards.

"You're what?" His father asked, as he stared at Liam and Zayn hands.

"I'm married. To him." Liam said as he turned to look at Zayn, smiling lovingly at him.

"Stop this right now, Liam. It isn't funny." His mother said, her voice a bit stern, making Liam and Zayn turn to look at everyone else in the room.

Liam's sisters didn't seem shocked or confused, his parents on the other hand looked of a mixture of confusion and anger, while Cheryl was just completely confused.

"Okay, it wasn't like I even wanted to marry you, let alone was in love with you." Liam said to her, making her gasp. She looked at Zayn then back at Liam before walking out of the living room, screaming profanities on her way out.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" His father exclaimed looking at Liam horrified. "She was your only chance of marriage!"

Liam shook his head and turned to his father, "Did you not hear me say I'm married. I'm married, okay? To a man. Who just happens to be Zayn Malik."

His father's face was visually turning red from how furious he was becoming, "You've ruined it all, Liam! She had money, she was what we needed to help out the company from going into bankruptcy!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but as Liam's husband I would never allow his family's company to fall to the ground that way." Zayn spoke up, surprising everyone, including Liam.

"You're a Malik, the last thing the Maliks would do is help us. We are enemies and that is how it will always be." Geoff explained, making Zayn shake his head.

"I married your son, and told my parents. I am here because they are okay with me being married to him. And even if they weren't I would still be here." Zayn replied, and now it was Geoff's turn to shake his head.

"Whether or not you want to accept it or believe it. I am married to Zayn Malik, my name is now Liam Malik-Payne, and there is nothing you can do about it. I love him, I really do and I'm not going to leave him." Liam said looking staring at his parents, Zayn squeezing his hand gently as support.

Everyone kept quiet for what seemed forever, Liam beginning to become much more nervous and scared than he had been when the conversation started. Zayn was about to speak up when Caroline interrupted them by walking in and announcing that Simon had just arrived.

She looked over at Liam and Zayn, smiled at them before walking out, Simon entering seconds later.

"Geoff. Karen." He said nodding his head at them both, who in returned nodded their head once. "So, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here"

Geoff and Karen both nodded and waited for him to continue, Simon looked over at Liam and Zayn noticing they were holding hands.

"I just wanted to inform you that all charges pressed against Louis have been dropped" He finally said turning to look at Liam's parents, who sighed in relief. "As well as the charges that were pressed against Zayn here"

Zayn's eyes widened and looked at Simon confused, because he was sure he still had to go to court for what he did. "Now, just because they are both off the hook doesn't mean they are free to do whatever they wish. Next time you get in trouble, you're staying in trouble and just pray that you have a good attorney to help you out of it"

Zayn nodded his head, along with Geoff and Karen. Simon looked over at Liam, winked at him then excused himself, leaving them all once again.

"What was that wink about?" Zayn leaned over and whispered at Liam, who only smiled and shook his head.

"It was nothing"

"Welcome to the family Zayn." Ruth said, surprising her parents, Zayn and Liam. She walked past her parents and made her way towards the guys.

"It's stupid that you would think we wouldn't be okay with you being with Zayn, besides, you two make a cute couple" She smiled and gave Liam a hug, which he returned as he chuckled out of embarrassment over the last statement.

Nicola soon joined them, assuring Liam he had their full support. The sisters turned to their parents and waited for them to join.

"He is our son, and we do want him happy. But I will never forgive you for not inviting me to the wedding" Karen said before smiling and walking over to give Liam a hug.

His father on the other hand, walked out of the living room, leaving Liam heartbroken. Zayn quickly ran after him.

"Sir, please don't do this." He began, making Geoff stop in his tracks to turn and look at Zayn.

"I completely understand if you don't like me, and don't want to welcome me into your family, or that you don't approve of your son's relationship with me. But this isn't about me, it's about Liam. He looks up to you more than anyone and all he wants it's your support. You never have to like me, pretend to or talk to me, let alone acknowledge me, but please don't do it to Liam."

Zayn looked at Geoff as he listened to what Zayn had to say, along with Liam, his mother and sister who were standing by the living room entrance.

"I want him to be the happiest he's ever been and if that means me having to be ignored by you for you to be there for him, then so be it."

Geoff stayed quiet for a few seconds before looking over at his family then back at Zayn.

"You really love him then?"

"I do. And I know my love for him will continue to grow the more time I spend with him."

"And your parents, what do they think about this?"

"They approve, sir."

"If you ever break my son's heart, I'll break every bone in your body."

"You won't get to because I would probably do it myself, because the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt him."

Geoff looked over at Liam, who was biting his bottom lip nervously, he nodded and turned to Zayn. "Very well then, I approve."

Zayn smiled and turned to look at Liam but ended up being tackled by his husband from joy. They laughed and Zayn held Liam close to him because now they could be together without a single problem.

They hoped.


End file.
